narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Puppet
are used as weapons by puppeteers. The weak point of any puppet is its joints. Puppets are often sealed within scrolls using fūinjutsu in order to store them. Known Puppets Crow Black Ant Salamander Hiruko was one of Sasori's favourite puppets, which he adorned with the regular Akatsuki outfit and wore so often that others came to recognize him only while he was wearing it. He even has a deeper and gruffer voice while wearing it. The reason for using this puppet so much was not just for its powerful offensive abilities, but also for its high defensive properties. Hiruko has a mechanical tail extending from the mouth of what appears to be a mask on his back, a recent addition to add extra defence to a weak point. The left arm is rigged with a projectile launcher capable of firing shrapnel, and the mouth serves as a similar projectile-firing device. In the anime, Hiruko is said to be a human puppet. Third Kazekage The was Sasori's favourite Human Puppet due to the difficult time he had acquiring it. Several decades before the start of the series, the Third Kazekage was kidnapped and killed by Sasori. Sasori then turned him into a human puppet. The Third Kazekage's right arm was equipped with multiple poison dipped blades, where his left arm was equipped with a special summoning technique that summoned a mass amount of puppet arms. Some of these puppet arms expelled poison, while others shot out kunai with ropes tied to them to tie up opponents. However, this puppet's most deadly capabilities is the Iron Sand, which was a special ability passed down from the Third Kazekage when he was alive. The sand being soaked in poison, this increases the deadliness of the already frightening iron powder manipulating abilities. Mother and Father The first puppets Sasori created were in the likeness of his parents, in the hopes of finding parental love. As the puppets were not real living life forms, this effort failed, and Sasori abandoned them. Chiyo kept them and modified them for combat purposes, and used them against their creator. In battle, both puppets are armed with a Mechanic Light Shield Seal and cutting steel wires that link the two puppets together. Mother also carried a katana, while Father carried a kunai chain whip. Scorpion Sasori, although thirty-five years old, maintains the appearance of a teenage boy. Sasori's unnaturally young appearance is a product of his design: most of his body is actually a puppet. In place of his stomach is a thick cable coiled around a pole, allowing Sasori to use it as a stinger and retract it as necessary. Attached to his back is a scroll holder, which Sasori uses to store his human puppets. Sasori also added a pair of arms to his back, each equipped with five large claws, as well as flamethrowers to each of his hands. Installed in his right chest is a mechanism that can spin numerous chakra strings, allowing Sasori to control hundreds of puppets at once and giving him a drastic advantage over all other puppeteers. Sasori's left chest holds the only part of him still human and thus capable of controlling chakra, a cylinder-shaped device containing his heart. Written on the cylinder is the kanji for "scorpion". Upon being retrieved by Kankurō, Sasori's body was modified to lose the container of his heart. Kankurō has also seemingly added a blade launching system for use in his Red Secret Technique: Machinery Triangles. Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu The Ten Puppet Collection were created by the first puppet master, Monzaemon Chikamatsu. They later came into Chiyo's possession. They were designed to work together for devastating capabilities, and were designed to be much stronger than normal puppets. They are capable of taking down an entire castle when used by the right puppeteer. Sasori's Hundred Puppet Army The One Hundred Puppets used by Sasori are said to be able to take down an entire country. Each one is an opponent defeated and converted into a human puppet, specifically chosen from his collection of 298 of such puppets, being adorned with special red clothing. Due to Sasori converting himself into a puppet, he has a special mechanism that allows him to control one hundred puppets. Though they lack teamwork, they use sheer attrition to wear down the opposition. Others * Mizuki uses a simple puppet in his appearance in the anime fillers. * The three Ryūdōin brothers used a type of wooden doll training posts as puppets. While most were controlled by a tag on the back of their head, some were controlled by the Puppet Technique. Puppets almost identical to these appeared in a Shippūden filler episode being used as a defence measure for Iō's weapon lab. * In the first OVA, a group of automatic puppets appeared in Akagahara. * The Asura Path was a puppeteer in life, according to the anime, using an infant-like puppet which had 4 to 6 arms and the ability to spin rapidly, as well as emit deceptive, infant-like noises. * Fū uses a simple straw puppet in his Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique. * In the game Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2, the Shirogane clan is a puppet-using shinobi clan. Different puppets can be encountered in the game: ** Puppet Walker: A simple B-Rank puppet with razor-like claws. It has the kanji in its chest, and in its neck. ** Kamikaze Puppet: A kamikaze A-rank puppet that can self destruct. It has a 自 in its neck. ** Mecha Puppet: A-rank puppet that fires small electric orbs from its arms. It has the kanji in its chest, and 自 in its nose. ** Insect Drones: Bee-like puppets that uses electrical attacks. They can also produce smaller "drones" from within their carapaces. It has the kanji in both wings. ** Elemental Puppets: Two puppets that use elemental attacks. The Red Elemental Puppet uses fire attacks, and has a kanji on its chest, and the Blue Elemental Puppet uses water attacks, with a kanji on its left arm. ** Lizard Puppet: An S-rank puppet. It is similar to Salamander as it is based on a lizard and breathes fire, stick to vertical surfaces, and spin itself rapidly in midair for a strong rolling tackle. It's use was supposedly exclusive only for the top-ranking members of the Shirogane. ** Master Puppet: The most powerful puppet from the Shirogane clan. It is a six-armed, four-faced puppet seemingly inspired by the Asura. ** An unnamed puppet appears in Chapter 7, protecting Menō with a barrier. * During their battle with Sasori, Chiyo uses Sakura as a puppet by connecting chakra threads to her and controlling her like a puppet. * In the first Naruto: Shippūden movie, Setsuna made use of a puppet to take his place so that the Konoha ninja didn't realise he had left. * In the Konoha History Arc, Korobi and Yaoki use a pair of small puppets with rounded heads that sprayed water. * In the Shinobi World War Arc, an allied ninja uses five puppets dressed up as daimyō to deceive potential enemies and capture them with nets fired from back. * During the fight of the two surprise division, Sasori used Shin, Tokuma Hyūga and Ranka as puppets. * In the fourth Naruto Shippūden movie, Mukade in human form made use of different special puppets with owl head, some having the Ryūmyaku chakra: ** Speed Puppet: A puppet with rotating and extendible arms, piercing eyes and hiding nine swords in its belly. Once destroyed, exploding tags attached inside of its body explodes to cause damage. ** Golem Puppet: A puppet using the Ryūmyaku chakra allowing it to fly, can shoot a mini beam of Ryūmyaku chakra through their mouths and can throw kunai from its belt and connected with Ryūmyaku chakra threads. There are three different variants: *** One having three large, rotating claws on each arm. *** Another having a Ryūmyaku chakra cannon in its right arm (could shoot a great beam or balls of Ryūmyaku chakra). *** The last having a double mass in its right arm. ** Guardian Puppet: A puppet can shoot several kunai from its chest, having a hidden blade in its right arm and a slow speed but a considerable force. Once the target is surrounded by several of them, the puppeteer can lock his target by merging several Guardian Puppet to create a prison and a giant version of its. ** Giant Guardian Puppet: A giant puppet created by merging several Guardian Puppet. If a target is trapped inside the puppet, the puppet absorb his chakra. ** Using several basic puppets with no weapons or defensive means. See Also * Human Puppet * Puppet Technique Category:Tools